1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hair removing device for removing unwanted body hair for the personal grooming and the like.
2. Background and Material Information
A known hair removing device is disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. HEI 9-308521, shown in FIGS. 19 and 20. In this known device, a motor 3 is rotated to rotate a roller unit 51 via a belt 56, the roller unit having a plurality of disks. Unwanted body hair is caught and pulled out by the disk due to the rotation of the roller unit 51. A cleaning element 53 having a bristle brush is provided in a casing 52. Body hair accumulated in the disk for catching and pulling out the body hair is removed by the cleaning element 53 and falls into a partition. The body hair from the partition may be emptied by removing a cover 54.
While the body hair accumulated in the disks is removed through the cleaning element 53, in the above-described known device, body hair cannot be sufficiently emptied from this device. Moreover, hair follicles, sebum and other fatty or sebaceous secretions pulled out by this device along with body hair have the tendency to adhere to the inside of the device, thereby making it difficult to empty and clean the device.
In addition, rotational driving force of the motor 3 is transmitted to the roller unit 51 via a belt 56, as shown in FIG. 19. In the area where the belt 56 is provided, a gap 55 exists between the roller unit 51 and the motor 3. Such an arrangement is often problematic in that body hair, sebum and other unwanted organic matter through the gap 55 into the portion of the device housing the motor 3, thereby reducing the life of the device. Further, the roller unit 51 portion having the body hair, sebum and other organic matter stuck thereto cannot be washed with water without destroying the device, as this device is not water resistant.
The present invention provides a hair-removing device and method capable of preventing body hair, sebum and other unwanted organic matter and the like from entering the area of the driving source which would otherwise cause failure of the driving source. The present invention may be washed with water, thereby providing for the easy removal of body hair, sebum and other organic matter wound or stuck onto a rotary cylinder or a detent.
With the present invention, hair, sebum and the like do not enter a portion of the device that houses a driving source, thereby preventing possible failure of the driving source. Body hair, sebum and the like that is wound or stuck onto a rotary cylinder, or body hair, sebum and the like that is stuck onto a detent can easily be removed by washing the device with water.
The hair removing device of the present invention provides a rotatable cylinder having a hair removing unit provided with a plurality of detents configured to engage and disengage each other, the hair removing unit configured to pull out hair through rotation of the rotatable cylinder. Also provided is a driving source configured to rotate the rotatable cylinder, and a drive transmission configured to transmit driving force from the driving source to the rotatable cylinder. The present invention also includes a housing having a handheld configuration and configured to house at least the driving source and at least a portion of the drive transmission, and a first water-resistant member affixed to the housing at substantially a middle portion of the drive transmission and configured to substantially water-resistantly seal the driving source. With such a structure, the water-resistant member can prevent body hair, sebum and other unwanted material from entering the housing. By washing the rotatable cylinder and the detents with water, moreover, hair (e.g., pulled out body hair, hair torn into pieces during removal or the like) and sebum which are wound or stuck onto the rotatable cylinder or hair and sebum which are stuck to the detents can be easily removed. Also, the water-resistant member prevents water from entering the housing which would otherwise damage the driving source housed therein, so that washing can be easily and safely performed.
Moreover, the present invention may further include a rotatable cylinder gear operably connected to the rotatable cylinder, wherein the drive transmission includes a gear train configured to transmit the driving force from the driving source to the rotatable cylinder gear, and wherein the gear train is provided with the first water-resistant member. With such a structure, the water-resistant member is provided for water-resistantly sealing the gear train portion to transmit driving force to the gear provided on the rotatable cylinder in a manner different from a prior art structure in which driving force is transmitted through a belt in order to rotate the rotatable cylinder. Consequently, water-resistant sealing can be easily achieved with the simple structure of the present invention.
Furthermore, the present invention may further include a base housed within the housing and having a plurality of base portions, at least one of the base portions configured to rotatably support a shaft of a gear of the gear train. The first water-resistant member may include a first water-resistant portion configured to substantially water-resistantly seal a region of the gear of the gear train, and a second water-resistant portion configured to substantially water-resistantly seal a region between the base portion that is configured to rotatably support the shaft of the gear of the gear train and another base portion. With such a structure, it is possible to water seal regions between the bases for rotatably supporting the shaft of the gear, in addition to the reduction gear portion, through the water-resistant member, in order to water seal the housing against entry of water from the rotatable cylinder, at the middle of the gear train.
Moreover, the first and second water-resistant portions may be integrally formed with the base portion that is configured to rotatably support the shaft of the gear of the gear train. By such integral formation of the water-resistant member with one of the bases, the number of parts can be reduced.
The base of the present invention may be housed within the housing and include a plurality of base portions, at least one of the base portions being configured to rotatably support a shaft, and the invention may further include a pair of gears of the gear train coaxially positioned about the shaft, wherein at least a portion the first water-resistant member is positioned between the pair of gears. Since water-sealing is carried out by the water-resistant member on the shaft portion between the gears fixed to both sides of the shaft of the reduction gear, the driving source side can be sealed against entry of water from the rotatable cylinder.
Further, the first water-resistant member may be further configured to substantially water-resistantly seal a portion of the gear train provided in the housing, and the rotatable cylinder may be readily removable from and attachable to the housing. With such a structure, the rotatable cylinder can be easily removed from and reattached to the housing for cleaning. Consequently, a part of the gear train in the housing can be cleaned. In addition, the rotatable cylinder can be removed, so that the rotatable cylinder alone can be washed with water.
Also, the first water-resistant member may be further configured to substantially water-resistantly seal a shaft portion of a gear of the gear train directly rotatably engaging the rotatable cylinder gear. With such a structure, hair and sebum may be prevented from entering the part of the housing where the gear train is provided. It is thus preferable that only the part of the invention housing the rotatable cylinder should be cleaned. Hair, sebum and the like can easily be removed by washing with water.
The invention may further include a hair removing head that houses the rotatable cylinder, the head being readily removable from and attachable to the housing, and may also include a rotary shaft protruding from the housing and driveably connected to the driving source, wherein the rotatable cylinder is driveably connected to the rotary shaft when the head is attached to the housing, and wherein the first water-resistant member is further configured to substantially water-resistantly seal the housing at a region of the rotary shaft. With such a simple structure wherein the water-resistant member is attached to the rotary shaft on the on the same side of the housing as the driving source, to effect water sealing, the driving source side can be water sealed against the entry of water from the rotatable cylinder. In addition, it is sufficient to remove the hair removing head so that only the hair removing head portion of the invention is cleaned. Besides, the hair removing head can be removed and the hair removing head can be easily washed with water or other cleaning substance.
Also, in the present invention at least a portion of the gear train may be housed in the hair removing head. With such a structure, the hair wound onto the gear train can easily be removed by washing with water.
The driving source of the present invention may include a motor operably connected to the gear train, and the device of the present invention may further have a second water-resistant member positioned between the housing and an upper outer periphery of the base. With such a structure, the second water-resistant member can prevent hair, sebum and other unwanted material from entering the housing from a region between the housing and the base, and water can be prevented from entering the housing from the region between the housing and the base into an inner portion during washing. As a result, it is sufficient that the base having the motor and the gear train provided therein has a structure in which only an upper part need be water sealed in the housing, and the structure of the second water-resistant member and the structure of a portion other then the upper part of the base is simplified.
The base may further include an aperture for accepting at least a portion of a gear of the gear train, and the hair removing device may further include a drive transmission passage extending between the motor and the aperture, wherein the first water-resistant member is provided at a substantially middle portion of the drive transmission passage. With such a structure, the water-resistant member can prevent hair, sebum, water and the like from entering the portion of the housing between the motor and the aperture of the base.
The base may further have a motor installing base portion configured to accept the motor therein, and the hair removing device may further have a gear train installing portion configured to accept at least another portion of the gear of the gear train, and a partition configured to separate the motor installing base portion and the gear train installing portion. With such a structure, the partition can prevent hair, sebum, water and the like from entering the housing from the gear train.
Further, the driving source may further include a motor operably connected to the gear train. Also, a number of the plurality of base portions may be configured to house the motor and at least a portion of the gear train. With such a structure, it is possible more simply incorporate the driving source into the base and to incorporate the gear train therein.
The present invention may additionally include a boss provided on one of the gear and shaft of the gear train, wherein the first water-resistant portion includes an annular member fitted in the boss. The second water-resistant portion includes a band-shaped frame member configured to continuously substantially water-resistantly seal the region between the base portion configured to rotatably support the shaft of the gear of the gear train and the another base portion. With such a structure, when the annular member is fitted in the boss provided on the gear or the shaft of the gear, water sealing can be carried out in the middle of the gear train. Moreover, water sealing can be carried out at the border between the bases divided by the band-shaped frame member. The water sealing can continuously be carried out in the middle of the gear train and in the border between the bases through one water-resistant member.
The base may further have an upper base portion having an aperture therein, and the gear train may include a first reduction gear having a small gear and a large gear coaxial to one another, a second reduction gear having a small gear and a large gear coaxial to one another, the large gear of the second reduction gear operably mated to the small gear of the first reduction gear. A boss portion may be positioned between the small gear and the large gear of the second reduction gear, the annular member being fitted in the boss portion, an output shaft operably connected to the motor and protruding into the gear train installing portion, and an output gear operably mated to the small gear of the second reduction gear. Thus, at least a portion of the output gear is housed within the aperture of the upper base portion. Also, a pinion may be affixed to the output shaft, wherein the large gear of the first reduction gear is operably mated to the pinion. The first water-resistant member may be configured to substantially water-resistantly seal the driving source at at least a portion of at least one of the first and second reduction gears. With such a structure, the water-resistant member can be attached to the reduction gear portion of the reduction gears which are closer to the rotatable cylinder, thereby carrying out the water sealing. Consequently, hair, sebum and water do not enter the portion of the housing that houses the reduction gears proximate the motor. Also, the gear train provided at the base can be positioned at the opening portion of the upper base with the outer peripheral portion thereof water sealed by the second water-resistant member against the housing.
Furthermore, the gear train may include a driving gear operably connected to the rotatable cylinder gear, and the hair removing head that houses the rotatable cylinder may also house the driving gear. The output gear may be operably connected to the driving source, wherein the driving gear is driveably connected to the output gear when the head is attached to the housing. With such a structure, the rotation of the motor can be transmitted to the rotatable cylinder to rotate the rotatable cylinder in order to attach or remove the hair removing head from the housing. In addition, the hair removing head can be removed and replaced to facilitate the cleaning thereof. In addition, the hair removing head can be removed, so that only the hair removing head is cleaned with water or other liquids.
The housing of the device of the present invention may be longitudinally divided into two half-housings affixed to one another, and a third water-resistant member may be positioned between at least a portion of the two half-housings. Thus, the housing is formed by bonding the half-housings so that the base and the like can easily be incorporated in the inner portion thereof. Irrespective of the structure being divided in half, the second water-resistant member can easily prevent hair, sebum and water from entering the housing from the area of attachment of the half-housings.
The base of the present invention may house the motor and may further have an aperture therein, wherein the device of the present invention may have a second water-resistant member positioned between the housing and an upper outer periphery of the base, and a rotary shaft driveably connected to the motor and the gear train, the rotary shaft protruding through the aperture. The first water-resistant member is positioned between an inner peripheral portion of the aperture and an outer peripheral portion of the rotary shaft. With such a structure, water-resistance may be provided by the second water-resistant member at an area between the housing and the upper outer periphery of the base. In addition, the water-resistant member can water-resistantly seal the rotary shaft extending from the aperture of the base. Consequently, the motor provided in the base can water sealed against water entering from the area of the rotatable cylinder. Since the second water-resistant member is provided, it is not necessary to consider water sealing at the region of the base housing the motor. Consequently, the structure for incorporation of the motor into the base is simplified.
Also, the rotary shaft of the device of the present invention may further include an engaging portion on an end thereof, and the gear train may include a gear disposed within the hair removing head and operably connected to the rotatable cylinder gear, and the gear may have a fitting aperture configured to accept the rotary shaft. The fitting aperture may have an engaged portion for removably engaging the engaging portion. With such a structure, the hair removing head can be easily attached and removed. When the hair removing head is attached to the housing, the engaging portion is engaged with the engaged portion so that the rotation of the rotary shaft can be transmitted to the gear on a starting end of the gear train provided in the hair removing head.
The hair removing method of the present invention includes housing at least a driving source and at least a portion of a drive transmission, rotating a rotatable cylinder via the driving source, opening and closing at least one of the plurality of detents, and substantially water-resistantly sealing the driving source with a first water-resistant member affixed to the housing at substantially a middle portion of the drive transmission.
The method may further include operably connecting a rotatable cylinder gear to the rotatable cylinder, transmitting driving force from the driving source to a rotatable cylinder gear, and providing a gear train with the first water-resistant member.
Additionally, the method may include rotatably supporting, on at least one of a plurality of base portions, a shaft of a gear of the gear train, substantially water-resistantly sealing, using a first water-resistant portion of the first water-resistant member, a region of the gear of the gear train, and substantially water-resistantly sealing, using a second water-resistant portion of the first water-resistant member, a region between the base portion supporting the shaft of the gear of the gear train and another base portion. The method also include integrally forming the first and second water-resistant portions with the base portion rotatably supporting the shaft of the gear of the gear train.
The method may additionally include rotatably supporting a shaft using at least one of the base portions, coaxially positioning a pair of gears of the gear train about the shaft, and positioning at least a portion the first water-resistant member between the pair of gears.
Further, the hair removing method may include substantially water-resistantly sealing a portion of the gear train provided in the housing, using the first water-resistant member, and configuring the rotatable cylinder so that it is removable from and attachable to the housing.
The hair removing method may also include substantially water-resistantly sealing, using the first water-resistant member, a shaft portion of a gear of the gear train directly rotatably engaging the rotatable cylinder gear.
The method may also include housing the rotatable cylinder in a hair removing head that is removable from and attachable to the housing, driveably connecting a rotary shaft protruding from the housing to the driving source, driveably connecting the rotatable cylinder to the rotary shaft when the head is attached to the housing, and substantially water-resistantly sealing, using the first water-resistant member, the housing at a region of the rotary shaft.
The method may further include operably connecting a rotatable cylinder gear to the rotatable cylinder, transmitting the driving force from the driving source to the rotatable cylinder gear using a gear train, when the hair removing head is attached to the housing, and housing at least a portion of the gear train in the hair removing head.
Additionally, the hair removing method may further include operably connecting the motor to the gear train, housing a base housed within the housing, housing the motor within the base, and providing a second water-resistant member between the housing and an upper outer periphery of the base.
The method may further include providing an aperture on the base, the aperture accepting at least a portion of a gear of the gear train, providing a drive transmission passage extending between the motor and the aperture, and providing the first water-resistant member at a substantially middle portion of the drive transmission passage.
Also, the method may include housing the motor in a motor installing base portion, accepting, in a gear train installing portion, at least another portion of the gear of the gear train, and separating, using a partition, the motor installing base portion and the gear train installing portion.
Further, the hair removing method may include operably connecting the motor to the gear train, and housing, in a number of the plurality of the base portions, the motor and at least a portion of the gear train.
Additionally, the first water-resistant portion may include an annular member fitted in a boss provided on one of the gear of the gear train and the shaft of the gear train, and the second water-resistant portion may include a band-shaped frame member. The method may include continuously substantially water-resistantly sealing, with the band-shaped frame member, the region between the base portion rotatably supporting the shaft of the gear of the gear train and the another base portion.
The method may further include operably connecting the motor to the gear train, accepting the motor in the motor installing base portion, providing an aperture in the base portion, accepting, in a gear train installing portion, at least a portion of a gear of the gear train, operably connecting the large gear of the second reduction gear to the small gear of the first reduction gear, positioning a boss portion between the small gear and the large gear of the second reduction gear, fitting the annular member in the boss portion, operably connecting an output shaft to the motor, protruding the output shaft into the gear train installing portion, operably connecting an output gear to the small gear of the second reduction gear, housing at least a portion of the output gear in the aperture of the upper base portion, affixing a pinion to the output shaft, operably connecting the large gear of the first reduction gear to the pinion, and substantially water-resistantly sealing, with the first water-resistant member, the driving source at at least a portion of at least one of the first and second reduction gears.
The hair removing method may additionally include operably connecting a driving gear to the rotatable cylinder gear, housing the rotatable cylinder in a hair removing head that is removable from and attachable to the housing, operably connecting an output gear to the driving source, and driveably connecting the driving gear to the output gear when the head is attached to the housing.
The method may further include longitudinally dividing the housing into two half-housings, affixing the half-housings to one another, and positioning a third water-resistant member between at least a portion of the two half-housings.
The method may yet further include housing a base within the housing; housing the motor in the base; providing an aperture in the base; positioning a second water-resistant member between the housing and an upper outer periphery of the base, and driveably connecting a rotary shaft to the motor and the gear train, protruding the rotary shaft through the aperture, and positioning the first water-resistant member between an inner peripheral portion of the aperture and an outer peripheral portion of the rotary shaft.
The method may yet still further include providing an engaging portion on an end of the rotary shaft, providing a gear within the hair removing head, operably connecting the gear to the rotatable cylinder gear, providing a fitting aperture in the gear, accepting the rotary shaft in the fitting aperture, providing an engaged portion in the fitting aperture, and configuring the engaged portion for removably engaging the engaging portion.